


Stay With Me [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Implied Relationships, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar never asked Grizzop to stay, except in dreams. He knows the answer is no anyway.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stay With Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072725) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/stay.mp3) | **Size:** 3.61MB | **Duration:** 5:10min

  
---|---


End file.
